I Miss Your Stupid Face (Dylan Sprouse FanFicton)
by Breezylicous
Summary: Sequel to 'A Teenage Life'. Almost grown up, 18 year-old Stacy Holliday graduates from high school and off to take charge of her own life, going to college, getting a job, raising her 3 year old twin daughters; Almost-Adulthood. But what happened to Dylan, her boyfriend dearest? When Stacy finds out what's going on, it's up to her to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, Earthlings! I'm back and with a sequel to my other story!

Lol, that's ^^like my catchphrase now. Don't steal it or we gon' fight.

I had this idea before. But there was a lot of missing parts.

But I had a lot of time, so I took it to come up with a name, how I was going to design the cover, what it was going to be about, and some other crap.

Whatever. So once again, I worked hard for what the sequel will be about.

Oh, and I passed 8th grade! Omagurd, I'm so surprised cuz I was positive I was going to flunk. Like, have you seen my report card ?! So I'm in the big HS!

I'm SOOO going to rock my high school. Fellow high schoolers, next year beware of The Breezy!

Lol, they must've heard of my craziness, thanks to my older sister & brother. Like on the last day of school, the high schoolers in the back were all like "Oh my gosh, your going to turn the school upside down! Why you gotta be so crazy?"

Here's your answer: Cuz my name's Ericka Breezy.

Learn it. Live it. Love it. Deal with it.

Enjoy!

The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present.

Where is he?

I don't even know if it's worth thinking about anymore. Ever since we both turned 18, Dylan went to Italy. He said he'll be back in 2 weeks, but it's been 7 months. A month after he left, I couldn't bear it anymore. I want to write "I miss you" on a rock and throw it at his face so he knows how much it hurts to miss him.

Everyday I miss his stupid smile, his stupid eyes, his stupid hair..

"I miss your stupid face," I heard myself say.

"You say that every day," My sister Taylor said in the same tone I had. She looked different from the way she was when she was 16. Her hair grew, a lot, and it was tinted brown.

I dyed all my hair blonde, and the brand I used even gave me slight highlights lighter then the color I bought.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the thought haunts me every day," I sighed.

"I get how you feel. I've been there," Taylor nodded understandably, "I felt the same way when Brandon left me. But hey, he came back in 3 years! You never know, it's the 7th month he's gone. He might come back this month."

"No. I doubt it," I shook my head at her.

"Didn't I say that Brandon was never going to come back? And he did 3 years later, didn't he?" Taylor asked.

"Yea."

"So, stop being all grumpy about it! Miracles happen!" Taylor exclaimed.

Just then, Cloe and Zoey walked over to us. They were 3 years old now.

"Hi, mommy!" Zoey grinned.

"Is Dylan home yet?" Cloe asked. They called him Dylan because they always hear me call him that, so they picked it up from me. But they'll stop soon, I used to call my dad by his first name when I was their age, and grew out of it.  
I sighed. "No, not yet," I shook my head.

"He'll be back this month, though," Taylor told them.

"Taylor! You don't know that!" I exclaimed. "You can't tell them that! If the month passes and he doesn't come back, like I think he won't, it's just going to be another miserable and confusing month, do you know how bad that would crush them?!" I yelled.

"Yea, but I have a feeling that he'll be back this year," Taylor squinted. I couldn't argue with that. Taylor seemed to develop a thing over the years to be able to have a feeling about something, only for it to come to life a while after the same way she said she had a feeling about. It's wasn't physic energy; it's not a big thing. Taylor can't directly see the future.

Wait, let me rephrase that. Taylor can't see the future, period. It's just something that she can do, she's not always accurate, sometimes when it happens, it's tottaly not what we expected. But about things like this, she's totally accurate.

"Oh my gosh, man. I really have a feeling. As if he's going to ring the doorbell right now," Taylor's gaze was shifting in all directions.

The phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Stacy," A boy said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Your probably going to be ether happy or angry, or both, so, I'll just tell you as is." He said.

Soooooooooooooooooo ?

How do you like the sequel so far ? I hope that I at least improved a little in writing over time.

I know it's short, I was thinking it as more of a introduction, but without naming the chapter "introduction." Like, just to give you readers an idea of what's going on, you know, like what's happening, and how some of the characters are right now.

So tell me what you think! ️

Oh, and if you like peanut colatta, then get caught in the rain.

I know that's probably not the right lyrics, but you know why I said that ? Cuz my name's Breezy. Well, my last name anyway.

~Ericka, the high schooler (I know, crazy, right ? Lol 'D) 


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two!

Ah, it feels so good doing this all over again , don't you remember ?

Lol, it's summer, nothing to whine about, except I sprained my foot! How ? WELL.

I chose to climb a tree, because I'm stupid, yea, we've been through this.

So, I went about to the middle, and sat there, and that was the time my friend sent me that Dylan pic in the purple jacket who always makes me fangirl, which I saw it, and started going berserk, and fell backwards.

And if hitting every branch on the way down wasn't bad and hurtful enough, I landed on the grass.

On my face.

And now my foot huuuuuuuuuuuuuurts! And I'm in going to Hawaii next week, and I can't even enjoy it because of this stupid foot pain!

I hope you like it!

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Cole." He told me. ~A/N- you thought it was Dylan, huh ? HA! Got you! Lmfao~

"Cole? Does that mean you know where Dylan is?"

" . . . No. But the people who have him told me to call you."

"He got kidnapped?" I remember the agony I went through when I got kidnapped.

"No, more like in trouble, not with the cops. Well, he got kidnapped because he got in trouble."

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"Just take this number and call, that's what they said. Later." Cole told me the number, I wrote it in my hand, and he hung up.

I hung up. "It was Cole?" Taylor asked me. I nodded.

"He gave me a number to call, I think it's where Dylan is." I told her.

I was sitting in my room, I had my own spacious apartment, who had two floors. Cloe and Zoey were at pre-school; so I was alone.

I looked down at my hand, and looked at my phone. I took it up and called the number.

"Stacy, we were waiting for you to call." A raspy voice said.

"Who is this? You have Dylan?" I asked them.

"Yes."

Whoever it was hung up.

I closed my eyes, and I jumped when I heard a door open. A few steps and cheeky voices later, Candice, Cloe, and Zoey were standing at my door, grinning.

I came off my bed and walked over to them. "Hi, Mommy!" Cloe grinned, waving madly at me.

I returned the smile, and bent down to their size. "Hey, girls! How was school today?" I asked them.

They looked at each other. "Um, I got lost on the way to the bathwoom . . . ?" Zoey asked/said. I turned my head to the right. "You did? You've been there for months, why would you get lost?" I questioned her.

She shrugged. I patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay," I reassured her. "What else happened?" I turned to Cloe. "We're learning to weed!" She exclaimed with a smile. I laughed.

"Read," I corrected, "But your getting there." I smiled at her, standing up.

"Hey, Candice." I nodded at her. "Any luck?" She asked when the girls left.

"I called them, but when they said they had Dylan, they hung up." I informed. She curled her lip. "That's weird. Shouldn't they be glad to tell you what's happening, I mean, they did give you the number," She told me. I sighed and shrugged.

"Wait. Spencer's a computer genius. If you give him the number, maybe he can find out what's going on!" She exclaimed. I looked up at her with a grin. "That could work! Yes! Okay, call Tammy to babysit the girls, and we can get there." I said.

I took my phone, and dialed up Tammy. "Greetings, Earthling." She answered.

"Hey. Can you come babysit the girls for a few hours? Me and Candice are going over to Spencer to find information about where Dylan is with that creepy number." I explained.

"That's smart! Okay, I'll be there in a. . . couple seconds? I'm on your street." She asked, when I heard the knock.

"Okay." I hung up. I ran over to the door, and opened it, ushering her in. "Okay, here the stitch. Just stay with them for a couple hours, and I'll be back in a couple hours." I told her. She nodded. I turned towards the door, but stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh, and Tammy?"

She looked at me.

"Don't use my pickup line again."

She laughed, "I just wanted to try it out."

I grinned at her, and left with Candice.

"Okay, so what do you want from me?" Spencer asked us. "We need you to find out information about this number," I gave him the number. "It's the number where Dylan is."

He took it, and started typing weird stuff on his computer, and about 5 more minutes of clicking and typing, and windows popping up, he clicked something where a black window came up.

"Okay, so apparently he's in this place where they take people to be like them. But theres a catch. There under a rehab place called New Hope where they take people who were on drugs. So Easter is an important day for them. But they put the people through a test. If they fail, they kill them," Spencer informed, looking at his computer. "The facility is in Italy." He finished.

"So, maybe he really did go to Italy, but they took him." Candice thought out loud. I shook my head. "That doesn't make sense. It's been 7 months since he left, there's no way that's possible. A test can't take that long. He's not dead, either, the people over the phone said they have him." I told them.

"Can you see the person they killed on there, too?" Candice asked. Spencer shrugged. "Let's see." He turned back to the computer. He nodded. "I don't see his name anywhere." Candice looked at the screen.

"So he's not dead. But why would they keep him longer then they said he was supposed to? I mean, a test can't take 7 months," I said. "It says right here that if the person has something they benefit from, they keep them longer. But they still kill them." Spencer informed.

"This is so confusing! What can they benefit from him?!" Candice exclaimed. "There's only one way to find out," I told them, "I'll have to find him myself."

*.*.*.*.*.*

I was sitting on my bed, thinking over what I said before. And I was right. If I wanted any chance of finding out the real shit, I'll have to find him myself. I sprung up, and took my phone. "Hello, Los Angeles International Airport, how may I help you?"

"Yea, I'll like a ticket to the next available flight to Italy."

After that was done, I called everyone else to tell them I was going to see if I could find him, and all the information.

Then, I called my mom.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Stacy! Candice told me your going to find Dylan, am I right?" Mom asked.

"Yea, but it's really hard. I have absolutely no idea where he is in Italy, and what I do, I don't know how." I sighed.

"Stacy, don't say that. Remember what I always told you? You can do anything you want, if you try and don't give up. If you try to find him and don't give up, you will find him. Your 18, your practically an adult, so that's why I'm not going to say anything much. Now, jump on that plane, and bring the girls their father back." My mom told me.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks Mom." I smiled.

"Good luck."

I hung up. I got off of my bed and grabbed two big suitcases. I immediately started throwing random clothes in there, running around my room, and anything useful I saw, I would throw it in.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to face Cloe, in her Dora feeties. What was I supposed to tell her? That I had to find their father before some creepy people killed him?

"I'm going on a trip." I told her.

"On your favorite rocket ship drifting through the sky?" She chuckled.

"Somebody watches too much Little Einsteins. No, I don't have a rocket ship, sorry. I'm going on a plane." I laughed.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Italy."

"Are you staying there?"

"No."

"When will you be bwack?" She asked. "I don't really know. But it won't be long. You and Zoe are going to stay with Aunt Taylor until I come back." I told her. "Will she let us have ice cweam before dinner?" She had an exited look in her eyes.

"No one will, sorry." I kind of chuckled at the look on her face. I zipped up the last suitcase, and put them next to my bed. Since the flight I was taking was in the morning, I had to go to bed soon. And so did Cloe. But at least I would be able to drop them off at their school, and I wouldn't miss the flight.

"Okay, it's time for bed, I'll see you in the morning," I walked her to bed. When she was in bed, she asked me the same question again.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"On an adventure. I'll be back soon." I kissed her forehead, and left, closing the door. Zoey was already asleep.

I parked my car, and walked to the airport, struggling with my two suitcases. After I asked the lady for my ticket, and I sat down in the chair, taking a deep breath.

Going over to Italy and going against people who kill people like its nothing was seriously dangerous. But I wasn't going to let another month go by being confused because I had no idea where my boyfriend was. He was also missing his children grow up. Missing their first day of pre-school was enough.

As my flight got called, I once again struggled to the plane with the two heavy suitcases. I gave the man my ticket, got on the plane, went to my seat, and after fighting to put the suitcases on the spaces on top, I sat down in relief. Then I took my phone out, and texted Taylor back.

Taylor- Did you get on the plane yet ?

Me- Yea, I just got on

Taylor- Well, I can't talk much now, I'm with Angelica

Angelica is the name of Candice's daughter. She was about 8 months old, and she's fussy when she doesn't get her way.

Who's the baby daddy? Cole. Yea, even I was surprised.

Me- Ok, I'll text you when I get there

Thank goodness that my phone plan can go international.

As the plane flew off, I put my earbuds on and fell asleep.

I woke up, and I felt something on my lap. I looked down to see this creepy person I didn't know sleeping on me. I lifted him up, throwing him towards his seat and he woke up.

"Hey!" He whined. I sneered at him.

"I'm not a pillow."

"But your so h-" He started before I smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" He whined. "I'm taken, and don't you dare treat me like a pillow again," I snapped, before turning my head away and going back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was when we landed. I stood up, shuffling past that bitch who fell asleep on me, and reached up to get my stuff. After I did that, I got in the line of people walking out of the plane.

When I got into the airport, not only was it loud, but there were people everywhere who were obviously speaking Italian if it wasn't English. I walked outside, and took a bus to the rental car place.

After I did that, Candice called.

"Hey, did you land yet?" She asked when I answered.

"Yea, I just got the car."

"Well, Spencer didn't see anything new, but he said to tell you that we'll call when we find something new. We don't even know where it is excactly where it is."

"I'll find out, just wait and give me time." I sighed.

"Italy is huge, it'll take you a long time to find out, and you have to go to college. Stacy, your time is really limited."

"Candice, I'll find him!"

"Okay. But don't ask anyone about anything. You nevr know how they'll react."

"Okay, later."

"Bye." She hung up.

As I drove to the hotel room, I thought over what Candice said. I had no idea where to start, where to look, where to go, and I didn't have much time. It was June, and school started in September. That gave me about 3 months to find him and get back.

When I got to my room in the hotel, i put my stuff down and dropped on the bed, taking a deep breath.

Yasssss, I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, POWER!

Lmfao?

Lol, 8th grade memories on point! Like at the 8th grade formal, how I ate all the french fries and chips and used all the salsa, and the soccer team was mad at me for a whole week. Like, you shoulda been on the dance floor twerking and belly dancing with all the other 8th grade thots then worrying what The Breezy was up to.

Like, DEEZ SOCCAR TEAMS AINT LOYAL✊

I'm SOOO sorry, this would have definitely been up yesterday, but this Wattpad argument is really taking up my time. It's 5 people including me, all going against one person, and I ain't letting anyone get the last word. I think the other 4 are thinking the same thing, cuz this been going on for more then a week.

Anyhew . . .

Today's my birthday! I'm 14 now.

I hope you liked it?


	3. Chapter 3

Just a horrible 8th grade memory-

I will never forget the time when I was in reading class, and I was using my phone even if I wasn't supposed to, but who cares. Anyhew, I was just enjoying Dylan's cuteness, when some random huge ass spider falls on my desk. I could've sworn it was a black widow.

I threw my phone up in the air where it fell somewhere and cracked, I screamed, and jumped out of that seat, where I fell on the floor.

Obviously the teacher came over there and killed it. And she didn't even take my phone away or give me detention for disturbing the class. Maybe because she knew i could've sued the school, and tried to sugarcoat me. And I could've sued.

Hello, I was a millisecond away from a heart attack. Seriously. Like, my heart actually hurt for the first second that happened. It was that scary. There lucky I didn't sue.

I mean, when I see a spider, I would just kill it. But when I'm lazy and call my parents and none of them kill it, and I lose track of it, then it becomes a problem.

That happened when i was in 7th grade, and when I lost track of it, I took all my valuables and slept in one of the guest rooms for a week. And it had a bathroom like mine did, so it wasn't too different. Except it wasn't messy and there wasn't black fluffy carpet, (yes, my carpet is black) and the walls weren't golden. (Yes, my walls are golden), and had Dylan posters and fatheads in some places. (Yes, I have Dylan posters and fatheads).

I'm so creative. Lol.

Notice how I got completely off topic. That's how bad my attention span is.

I hope you like it!

*.*.*.*.*.*

I sat up at high speed, almost snorting. I saw my reflection in the mirror. Seeing my dishelved hair, and kind of pale look, and the sun was just coming up, I figured I must've fell asleep. I fell back on my bed, rolling my eyes as the idea that I still had no idea where and how to find Dylan came in my mind.

I yawned, getting off of the bed. As I got my stuff to get ready, I turned on the TV. Seeing this dude getting interviewed for something, I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

After i finished, I brushed my teeth, and walked out as I was doing it.

"And now you got them off of the streets, the drugs, and into your facilities . . . " The interviewer said. I didn't really listen to what the guy, who was apparently named Eric Stark, because my phone rang.

I took the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stacy! Anything new?" Monica chirped.

"Nope. I just woke up about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm with Taylor and the girls. By the way, Cloe told you allow them to have ice cream before dinner . . . ?" Monica asked.

I laughed. "No, no I don't, they have it after dinner."

"I knew that, I was just making sure." She laughed back. Just then, I heard something fall down and shatter.

"Monica!" I heard Taylor shout in the background.

"Gotta go. Good luck!" Monica told me, and hung up.

I had absolutely no idea what really happened, but I just hope that nothing important broke. I threw my phone on my bed, put my toothbrush back, and a few other stuff before I left the room.

As I left the hotel, I started walking down the street, pretending that I lived here, and wasn't someone from America who doesn't even know Italian. Why couldn't Dylan get taken in a Spanish country? At least I know Spanish!

Life just cant get anymore pathetic, can it? I rolled my eyes again and kept walking. I was thinking about this club I saw last night, but barley thought about it because I was so tired. As I got closer, it came into view.

I walked inside, and a aroma of the smell of pizza flowed over me. The only weird thing was there was this girl in the corner dressed in goth clothes staring at me. I quickly walked away, hoping that she didn't reconize me.

If they knew who I was in Italy, they would definatly know I was here for Dylan.

"You look familiar," A voice said, almost giving me a heart attack.

I gasped, and turned around to face the girl I ran away from earlier. "Like, not like I know you, but your face . . . " She drifted off. "You look like Dylan's girlfriend," She whispered to herself.

"You know where Dylan is?" I widened my eyes. She looked at me and shook her head. "You heard wrong. I said Daniels girlfriend," She started. "No, you said Dylan. You have to tell me! I haven't seen him for 7 months, and I've been raising his twins on my own!" I informed under one breath.

She kind of laughed, "I know you have twins. One of thems' special. The one mostly like him. You know that, don't you? That's why they want her."

"What?" I asked.

"Look. Forget about your boyfriend. They've already got him. Don't make them get the little girl." She warned me, looked around, and before I could say anything else, she ran away.

I stomped my foot and almost screamed in confusion and anger. I just turned around and punched someone in the shoulder hard enough to fall down, and stormed out before they saw me.

I closed the hotel door and walked inside, still confused. My phone started to ring, the flash going on and off. I picked it up.

"Anything new?" Candice asked. "Yea, some girl might have an idea where Cloe is." I told her. "Wait, what? You knew that? I was going to tell you that, Spencer found something who said they wanted her. Because she's special." She informed.

"Tell Taylor, and make sure they don't get her. Oh my gosh, and this girl actually told me not to make them get her." I informed her.

"Wait, someone knows your there for him?" She was shocked. "It's not my fault! She just saw me, and immediately recognized me! I don't even know how she knew I was his girlfriend, like, I look different from when I did 3 years ago, you know." I ranted.

"Maybe he talks about you. But anyway, are we going to hire a bodyguard for Cloe or what?" She asked me. "Bring her to my mother's. And make sure she doesn't leave. At all. Not even for school. Got it?" I instructed her.

"But what about Zoey?" She asked. "Tell her to tell them that she's sick." I told her.

"Ok, later." She hung up. I hung up too, and sat down.

First, they want Dylan, they got him, and now they want Cloe too? I just didn't know what to do anymore.

I'm at this place that everyone in my school goes to called Big Wheel to watch a fight (don't ask), it's a roller skating place. You really can't go there unless your one of those cool people, or you have a friend coming. You must avoid that place like the plague if your hated from the cool people.

Cuz they will beat the shit out of you. I'm an eyewitness. LOL, I'm always an eyewitness, aren't I ?

Trust me, it was uglay. That girl was limping for a week !

Anyhew . . . . I went to get food about a minute ago, and there was like, zero hot dogs and fries and pizza.

I just came here to have a good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

DEEZ PLACEZ AINT LOYAL?

Btw, at least my computer has emojis! And the virus is fixed, so I don't have to use my dell laptop or my iMac if I wanna use a computer anymore.

DEEZ COMPUTERZ AINT LOYAL?

Lml, I came up with those, so don't you dare steal it.

Deuces!

Or that.

Oh, and that goes for anyhew, too. Unless your someone I care about, then you can use it. You know who y'all are!

But you better make sure you say that Ericka came up with it, cuz you didn't. The Breezy did.

Convo- over, Breezy- out!


	4. Chapter 4

I have a dream! That's never going to happen no matter how much I pray. But there some parts I don't want happening.

Well, I was getting married to Dylan, and it was a double wedding with a girl I knew named Ayanna, and so both of the guys left, but Ayanna's groom came back and they got married. But Dilly didn't, so I didn't get married!

It can happen! I'm 14! My friend said that it's illegal cuz I'm under 18, but have you counted the couples in the world who's one of them is under 18 ?!

We won't get caught. That is, if someone snitches! And if some one does, and I find them, it won't be pretty. Don't believe me ? Visit my school in Pennsylvania, and ask what happened to the girl who spreaded a rumor about me saying that it's my fault that one of the It couples in my school broke up.

Lemme give you a heads up. A broken nose happened to her, that's what!

But i guess I'm lucky I just got slammed with a 5 day suspension, and the bitch didn't press charges.

I hope you like it!

...

"Mom, they have Dylan, and now they want Cloe, I'm not even in the country to help her not get kidnapped, and you want me to chill?!" I exclaimed. My stress level was about 10 when this happened, and I'm pretty sure all of my fellow subjects over in jolly ol' America will soon rise it to 50.

I think I might have a gray hair by tomorrow morning.

"Look, you have a mission, and now we do. You need to find Dylan, and we need to keep Cloe from getting kidnapped. You do your mission, and we'll do ours. Now, hang up, calm down, and do what your supposed to, okay?" She asked.

I sighed, "Ok." Then my phone rung again.

"WHAT?!" I roared on the phone. "Geez, someone sounds stressed out." Spencer commented. "Thats cause i AM!" I exclaimed. "So I guess I shouldnt tell you what I saw," He teased. "No, tell me!" I pleaded.

"Okay, fine. So, I was strolling around their files, apprently if they get Cloe, they let Dylan go." Spencer informed. "Wait, that makes no sense. Wouldnt they want both of them to get that much more 'power'?" I asked.

"They also said that they wanted both of them. This is weird. I don't really know why they would change it. Unless something happened. Does anyone know your there?" He asked. "That girl saw me, remember?" I told him.

"Uh-oh . . wait," Spencer's voice drifted off. In the background, I could hear him typing. "Do you remember what she was wearing?" He asked.

"No, but I do know that everyone there was dressed in goth, so it was probably all black." I told him. "Stacy, you were talking to someone apart of their facilitly! The person who owns it is named Eric Stark. And-"

"Did you just say Eric Stark?" I interupped. I remebered someone talking to an Eric Stark on TV this morning.

"Yea, why?" He asked. "He was on TV this morning!" I exclaimed. "Wait, really?" Spencer asked. "Yes! They were talking about how he was taking people off drugs and shit." I informed. "If you can find out what the place is called, you can find him." Spencer said.

"Whats it called," I asked, pulling out my laptop. I typed in what he said, and the address came up. I wrote it down, and hopped off the bed. "Ok, I'll go. Call you later."I hung up.

As I closed the hotel door, I couldve felt in my gut that something was going to go wrong. I got in the car, and put the adress on my phone, and in a couple minutes I was there.

I opened the door, and saw a bunch of nurses running around. It seemed like they were too busy to even notice my presence, so I walked over to the elevator, and clicked some button who said 'Stark Quarters'.

When the doors opened, I walked into this room, where i couldnt believe my eyes.

There was Dylan, sitting on a couch, and a man who must have been Eric Stark. "Dylan!" I exclamied as he stood up and ran over to me. My arms engulfed around him, and squeezed him. But i felt him getting pulled away from me and I saw two guys dressed in white, each holding him by his side.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, "Give him back!"

"Yea, of course! If you were dreaming!" Eric snickered. I stomped my foot. I could tell I was probably emotionally unstable, because guess who started crying on the spot.

Me, thats who. "Aww, why are you crying?" Eric asked. "I want my Dilly!" I whined. "Well, your not getting your Dilly until we get your daughter!" Eric laughed. I screamed out in anger. I saw the guys take Dylan into somewhere, but when i ran over, they disapeared.

When I got back to where i was before, Eric wasnt there, either.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out. I was close, so close! and I lost him.

I lost him. Probably forever, now that they knew good and well that I was out to get him, and I knew where.

I lost him.

I dropped my stuff on the floor, and called my mother. "What happend?" She asked. "I was so close!" I sobbed on the phone. "What?" She asked. "I found him, but I lost him!" I cried.

"You found him?"

"YES!" I sobbed.

"But you lost him?"

"YES!"

"Aw, honey, it's ok." Mom cooed.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I whined, still crying. "I'm sure you'll find him." She reasurred. "How do you know?!" I cried. "If you did it once, you can do it again," My mom told me. "You know what you just proved to yourself?" She asked.

"What?"

"That you have the potential and ability to find him."

"I do?"

"Well, didn't you just find him?" She asked. "Yes," I answered. "But that doesn't mean I can find him again."

"Yes it does. Just try. Now, I need to give your daughter supper, so I have to go. I'm sure if you try again, you'll sucecced. Got to go." She hung up.

I got ready to go to bed, and when i was done, i took my laptop and went on to Netflix. I took the bag of Dove chocolates I got a few days ago, and put on a romantic movie.

A few mintues went by, and i saw the time was almost 2 in the morning. The movie was good, so i didnt care.

"I love my boyfriend," Some girl on the screen said. That broke me down.

"I lost my boyfriend!" I sobbed.

Ah, life sucks Stacy. It sucks.

Anyhew, theres a racoon on the tree in my backyard right now whos staring at me . . . .

I'm dating Dylan Sprouse, racoon, so you don't really have chances. Never did, anyhew.

Lml, don't you ever think if their really superheros ? I mean, they do have the mask on.

And i am dating Dilly, it's just a mental relationship that he doesn't know about.

Don't judge. That ain't cool.

That stupid racoon is still staring at me. That's kinda awkward. I'm keeping my windows closed tonight. The A/C is just fine.

It's still looking at me.

DEEZ RACOONZ AINT LOYAL?

Lmfao, i hope you liked it!

Okay, seriously, make this thing stop!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who's getting shipped off to Virginia with her cousin Michelle next week when we come back from Hawaii.

Me. Idrk why, maybe my parents are trying to get rid of me as much as they can this summer. But idc. I like my cousin Michelle.

Anyhew . .

I'm just telling Ya all my 8th grade memories cuz I'm cool like that. If you don't like it, oh well. Deal with it.

So, there was this girl who was a Dylan Sprouse fan too, right ? She was always talking about him and shit, and thought she knew everything about him.

Obviously she didn't hear of Ericka Danni Breezy. Yet.

So, since she was in my reading class, and we didn't do anything that day since it was the last day before winter break. So I took up my umbrella that I keep in my book bag, and walked up to her, and confronted her that Dylan Sprouse is mine, and will never be hers, all while pointing the umbrella in her face. Then I told her that if I heard her doing or saying stuff about him ever again, I would snap her neck.

Get what happened next.

She started to yell! And so we got into this huge ass argument, and to end it all, I whacked her upside the head with the umbrella, told her "Fuck you", and left. And I didn't even get in trouble. And then after winter break, she vanished. Rumor had it that she went to cyber school.

Guess The Breezy scared her off.

Look, if your not me or lovesickbabe28 or someone I seem to care about (and you'll know who you are), and you like Dylan Sprouse, remember this- I keep a machete under my dresser. So beware.

I hope you like it!

...

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, the flash lighting up the room. I groaned and took it up, sliding the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi." The voice sounded like Taylor.

"Taylor, you do know it's not even 7 yet, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Can't a sister just ask her sister how's her mission going?" She asked.

"Haven't you heard?!" I screamed. "I lost him! I saw him, Taylor! I saw him with my own eyes! But those bitches took him away from meeeeeeeeeeee! And now there out for Cloe!" I whined, on the verge of tears again. "Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find him again." Taylor reasurred.

"Why do you and Mom keep saying that?! I can't do that again! It's really hard, I'll try, but I don't think it'll happen! I'm filing a missing persons report." I told her.

"Uh Stacy, he's 18, your not the mom, I don't-"

"Oh hush. You doubt everything I do. Do you have a feeling? I need as much help I can get." I informed. "Not right now, but you can't file a missing person report-"

"Hush. I'm going back to bed, it's too early. Call you sometime in the distant future," I said, and ended the call.

I rolled over, and fell back asleep.

I woke up again, and turned on the TV. Hoping that there were any interviews with Eric Stark , but there wasn't any. I sighed, and got ready for whatever today brings. I walked out of the room with my phone, and looked at the time. It was almost 3.

I had no idea why I slept for so long, maybe the stress. I went back in to get my hairtie, when my phone rang. It was Monica.

"Hello?" There was alot of comotion in the background.

"Uh, hey, Stacy . . . So, uh, we kinda had a little mishap, and we don't know what to do about it." She was constanly studdering, and pausing. "What happened?" I asked, I could make out what my Mom was saying in the background.

"Officer, I don't know who did it! It was unexpected!" My mom exclamied. "Okay, ma'am, can you explain what happened again?"

"Well, I went downstairs to get her lunch, and I heard a car engine, and a window shutting. I went back upstairs, and she was gone!"

"Okay, so someone kidnapped her?"

"I think so."

"Okay . . . " I heard the officer say. "Oh, my daughter is not going to like this!" My Mom gasped.

"Oh, no, Monica, its not what I think it is," I winced, hoping it was something else. "I'm so sorry, Stacy, it was really unexpected!" Monica exclaimed.

"You lost Cloe?!" I screamed. "I'm really sorry, Stacy, I really am! But theres something I think you'll like."

"What am I going to like and I just found out my daughter got kidnapped?!" I yelled.

"Dylan's here."

"WHAT?!"

...

So, heres whats happening thats stressful enough to make me about to faint in confusion, anger, and sorrow.

First, Dylan gets kidnapped by these killers, then they threten to take Cloe, they give back Dylan, and Cloe gets kidnapped by these killers.

What is life, man. What is life.

I picked myself up and drove to the police station. I thought that if I reported Cloe missing to the cops in Italy, it could help find her faster and easier.

I walked up to the front desk, and the police officer looked at me.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"I need to file a missing persons' report for my daughter. Right now." I demanded. He took a clipbored out.

"Name."

"Stacy Holliday."

"Age."

"Eighteen."

"Whats the kids name?"

"Cloe Sprouse."

"Where was the last place she was sawn?" He asked.

"Los Angeles."

He looked up at me, "Ma'am, are the police in America looking for her?" I nodded.

"Then we can't do anything." He informed. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "Lady, calm down," He pleaded. "No, I will not calm down! And I'm not leaving until someone helps me!" I exclamied. Another cop came in.

"Whats going on?" He asked. "She says that her daughter got kidnapped, but the police in America are already looking for her." He explained. The cop looked at me with a look as if he was thinking something.

He took the clip bored from him and looked at it. "Eric Stark is involved in this?" He looked at me, "Have you talked to this guy?"

"I tried," I told him, "But his number isn't listed, and I don't know his email."

"How old is your daughter?" He asked me. "Three." I told him. "Come with me," He said, and walked into an office, and followed him inside. I sat down on the chair across from his desk, and he started.

"I'll be honest with you Miss. Holliday, the Stark organization has been under investigation before." He informed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Murders," he said. "See, Stark is well protected politicly and he keeps a pack of high priced lawyers all year round."

"Are you saying your scared of him?" I asked.

"No. So, latley kids the same age as your daughter, and the same birth date, September 16, 2012 would be found murdered all over the place. They were mostly drowned. But on their arms, there would be . . a symbol. It was on every victim." He explained.

"Wait, you mean this been going on alot? For how long?" I asked. "A couple weeks." He replied, "But were trying to find him."

"Trying? How long would it be before a kid died?"

"About a day."

"And how many after Cloe was taken?"

"None."

I sighed in relief, "What do I do now?"

"Well, were currently on the mission, but are you doing anything to try to find her?" He asked me. "Yea, I was here for my boyfriend first, but they switched places faster then the speed of light." I told him.

"Is your boyfriend her father?"

"Yea."

He nodded, "I think the best thing for you to do is to just lay back. If you reach him first, just give me a call before you talk to him. That would make me feel better." He said.

That made me snap. I mean, I was probably on the mission first, and he's telling me this?

"That would be my first priority agent," I started sarcastically, "Making you feel better." I got up, and stormed out, ignoring him calling out my name behind me.

...

After I came to the hotel, I pressed the voicemail button on my phone.

"Stacy, this is Sherry Post, from the club. I know where the kid is. Meet me at the diner at Stanten and Essics at midnight. And do me a favor, bring some cash. Okay?"

I looked at the phone. I grabbed a wad of bills on my dresser, and left.

...

This is all you brought?" Sherry asked, looking at the money, "I can't get around the city on this."

"Where's Cloe?" I asked.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Like, powers and stuff?" She asked. "Of course not." I told her.

"Well Eric does. And so do the sick fucks around him." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "Well, he has this religion. Only it's the complete opposite of religion. I thought it was bullshit at first, but I've seen it work. They can predict the future. They can make things happen to people. Bad things." She informed.

"What does this have to do with Cloe?" I asked.

"A year ago they started acting weirder then usual. They started hunting down kids. 3 year old kids. Boys, girls, but they all had to be born on a certain date. They take each kid, and put them through a test. If they failed it, they'll kill them. The slaughter of the innocence, they called it. Except Cloe isn't like the other kids. She's the one they've been looking for all along. So instead of killing her, Eric's going to try to change her. To make her just like him. See? So they can use her power." She explained.

I was so speechless, I just sat there staring at her with my eyebrows furrowed and my lip curled up. "She's just a little girl!" I finally spoke. "She's more then that. Only she's gonna be." Sherry said.

"Gonna be what?" I asked her. "I don't know. If Eric can't turn her, he'll kill her." She told me.

"Sherry, where is she?" I asked. She started looking around the place. I followed her gaze and saw these people dressed in black looking at her.

"Do you promise to get her out of there?" She asked. "Of course." I said. "Gonna need this," she threw me something wrapped with an address . . And a gun. She got up and ran away. And the people who were looking at her ran inside the store, running after her.

I was eager to see what was going on, so I followed them. They all went down to the subway, and I stopped by the phone. I saw them beating the girl up, and I was going over there to help her out, but then one of them came over and hit me with something, making me fall onto the ground, and making my head spin.

I was so dizzy, I stayed on the ground and when I got back up, they all left. I saw Sherry sitting in one of the chairs. I walked over to her, and shook her. And I almost died. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes.

Her head fell off.

I dropped on the ground, backing away from the rolling head, screaming loud enough to ruin my hearing, then I blacked out on the spot.

...

I woke up in a hospital, and the agent I talked to the other day, his name was John Travis, knocked on the wall.

"Come in," I told him, "Crazy people like an audience."

"You had a concussion?" He asked. I nodded, "The FBI thinks I'm a less incredible witness because of that." I informed, "You lied to me."

" 'Scuse me?" He was taken back. "You said Cloe's kidnapping had nothing to do with the murders." I told him, "How many kids died?"

"5 on my count."

"Slaughter of the innocence," I said, "Ring a bell?"

"Where'd you hear that from?" He asked me.

"From the girl they killed. What does it mean?"

"It's in the bible." He told me. I nodded, knowing the 3 Wise Men story.

"Wait. And what date was out innocence born on?" I asked. "Sepember 16." He told me. ~A/N- I know that it's really December 16, but Cloe wasn't born on that date, so it wouldn't match, so pretend that it's September.~

"Son of a bitch," I muttered. "It's different with Cloe. We know who took her." He tried to explain.

"And you haven't done anything about it?" I exclaimed.

"The Stark organization owns dozens of properties all over the country. He's like a paranormal textbook. Always moving."

"Can't you get a warrant?" I asked. "Come on Stacy, you think I don't want this guy? I do, but if we make a move without grounds it could blow the whole case! And there won't be no second chance here. Not for you, not for Cloe." He told me.

He then gave me the paper with the gun. "They found this on you." He handed it over. "Those kids tried to kill me last night," I explained, "I wish I'd use it."

"I didn't give it to you," he had a small smile on his face, and left.

...

So now Dylan's back home, and now Stacy's looking for Cloe instead! #plottwist

Anyhew, tell me what you thought! And make it good! I can use a boost. ️?

Oh, and because I feel like it, ima start putting random facts about me in the end of every chapter. :p

Random fact #1: I was born in Stockholm, Sweden, elloo, that's why I know Swedish, it was my first language ?￢ﾜﾌ️?

Se , jag talar svenska . Det är häftigt , eller hur ?

\- Ericka


End file.
